In His Eyes
by Your Sweet Suicide
Summary: Kai sees something in Rei's eyes that he's seen before. And he's not sure if he likes it or not. Fluff. Kai X Rei Oneshot.


Your Sweet Suicide: Hey peoples. I found this in my notebook earlier and figured I'd type it up. I wrote this a while ago (in study hall of course). I'm surprised I've been able to finish typing it because I've had three little hellions tearing up my room and messing with my power cords. They've come close to cracking my laptop screen and they're almost smashed the keyboard. Luckily I'm blasting some metal I found and they haven't been coming near me...-evil grin- oh well. Here ya go. More or the epitome of my boredom.

Disclaimer: If I owned Beyblade I'd probably be the happiest girl in the world (or close to it)

Pairing: KaRe...if you don't like any type of yaoi (not even fluff) then leave right at this moment. The back button is there for a reason.

* * *

Rei sighed, leaning against the wall. He watched the team captain pace back and forth in front of him.

"Kai...please calm down." The leader turned to glare at the neko-jin. "Calm down? I am calm. I'm just pissed off. It only figures that they'd leave right before practice."

"It's okay. They'll be back in a while. Trust me." Rei glanced out the window. "We can always practice later...right?"

Kai sat down and rested his head in his hands. "Yeah, sure. Whatever..." He rubbed his temples slowly, trying to ease his headache.

Rei sighed again and pushed himself off the wall. "If they're going to be gone I'm going to my room. If I fall asleep wake me up when they get back, okay?"

Not moving from his position Kai grunted. He looked over at Rei, their eyes locked. He noticed something in Reis' eyes he had not seen in a long time. Not since... "Tala..." He whispered to himself.

Rei cocked his head to the side slightly, seeing the older teen mumble something. "What was that?" He asked, eyeing Kai. "Nothing, go on to your room."

He nodded and glanced at Kai before he left the room. 'He sure is acting strange.'

Watching the boy leave, Kai sat back in the chair. "What was that? His eyes...they looked just like Tala's did. But that means he...no. He couldn't possibly, could he? No. It's just his nature. Yeah, that's it. Rei is like that with everyone. But still...it was different. Something that was different from the way he looks at everyone else." He sighed and started rubbing his temples again.

"Huh, you don't get it do you Kai?" He looked up to see Tyson standing in the doorway. "The hell? How long have you been there?" Tyson laughed as he walked to the chair opposite of Kai. "Long enough to know what you're talking about. That look in Rei's eyes, right? I don't believe it. Our very own Kai is denying what he sees. You know you're right you just don't want to admit it." He lowered his voice and leaned closer, smirking. "He loves you. I think you should be smart enough to see that. It's pretty obvious."

With that, he stood and walked out of the room, leaving Kai speechless.

"He...loves me?" He stood up and followed Tyson into the kitchen. "You're lying right? You're just saying that so I'll forget about training right? Tyson! Answer me!"

The navy-haired boy laughed. "Would I lie to you Kai? Think about it. Would I lie about something like this? Wait...don't answer. I know what you'll say. Just trust me on this one okay?"

Kai glared at Tyson for a few seconds before leaving the kitchen. He climbed the stairs and paused. 'Which room is his?' He thought. His crimson eyes scanned the hall. A soft noise caught his attention. He followed it to a door. Behind the door he heard soft music playing.

"_And it's someplace simple where we can live._

_And it's something only you can give._

_And that's faith and trust and peace while we're alive."_

He tapped on the door, which slowly opened. "Rei?" The door was now opened completely and he saw the neko-jin curled up on his bed. His back was facing the door but Kai could hear a faint voice singing along with the music.

"_And the one poor child who saved this world._

_And there's ten million more who probably could._

_If we all just stopped to say a prayer for them."_

"Rei?" The neko-jin rolled over and stared groggily at the door. "Who...Kai?"

'What am I doing here?'

"Yeah, it's me." He took a step inside and closed the door behind him.

"What are you doing up here? Is Tyson back already?" Rei didn't move from his spot, he just watched Kai move from his spot at the door to a chair.

'What am I doing up here?'

"Yeah, Tyson is back but I'm canceling practice for today. I wanted to talk to you." Kai looked at Rei, at his eyes. Even though they were half-lidded he could still see that look. It bothered him, seeing that look again but, he couldn't look away.

Rei tilted his head. "What did you want to talk about?"

'What the hell am I doing up here?'

Kai sighed, shifting nervously. "I wanted to talk about...something that...Tyson said. He told me that..." He shifted again, glancing at Rei who had his eyes fixed on him with that look. "He said?" Rei asked impatiently. He was now sitting on his bed with his legs crossed, his elbows propped up on his knees.

Kai's crimson eyes stared thought his slate-gray bangs.

'What am I doing here?'

"Tyson told me that you love me." He closed his eyes and wished himself gone. Suddenly he heard a soft laugh.

'What? He's laughing?'

"Why are you laughing? Was he lying? I knew it. That basta-" He was cut off by Rei's sudden change of mood. Rei had gone from laughing to being angry.

"You thought he was lying? I guess you really are as heartless as you act. Being in the Abbey made you like this and there's no changing is there?"

Kai looked at him with sad eyes. "That's not it. It's just...the last person that said that...he betrayed me..."

Rei's eyes shot up, looking Kai over confused. 'Kai just said...'he' didn't he?' "Kai, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." He stopped. He wasn't sure what to say so he just got up and walked over to Kai. Kneeling, he lifted Kai's head to where they're eyes were level.

What Tyson said is true. If you don't feel the same way I understand. I just want you to know that if we were ever to be I would never..."

His sentence was cut short when Kai softly pressed his lips to Rei's. Immediately, Rei pressed back. Kai slipped his hands around Rei's waist and picked him up gently. Instinctly, Rei wrapped his arms around Kai's neck, to prevent himself from falling and to pull himself closer to the Russian. Kai carried him to the bed and lay him down, trying to be as gentle as possible. Breaking the kiss, he brushed Rei's ebony bangs aside and stared into the boys' amber eyes.

They stayed in that position for what seemed like forever. Smiling, Kai rolled over gently and lay next to Rei. "Are you still tired?" He whispered. Rei nodded lightly. "Then sleep..." Kai paused, "my love."

Rei rolled over and buried his face in the Russians chest.

"Mmm, Kai?" Kai looked down, "Yes?"

"I will never betray you."

* * *

A/N: Yep...that's it. Cute? I think so. Welp, review and tell me how it is...please? I'll take critisism! - Star 


End file.
